Return to the spirit world
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: A journey back to the spirit world, an old foe has return for her venges on those had defeat her, meeting old friends and making new ones along the way. Warning: death fic
1. Chapter 1

Is a early Morning Chihiro goarns as she wake up she wonder how she got home anyway all she recalls is talking to Haku she look at the clock is already 8am she look over the other side of the bed she saw Haku sleeping peacefully she said ''Haku...wake up!''

Haku goarns as he wake up he said ''Chihiro...look like your awake'' Chihiro ask ''you slept in my house?'' Haku said ''yeah I had good time last night we haven't done this since high school'' Chihiro said ''yeah listen I need to go now I will meet with Karin and Mika''

At Karin's house...

Karin said ''wow Chihiro you slept with Haku again'' Chihiro said ''yeah but only cause we were drunk'' Mika said ''nice one Sen'' normally Haku can't drink since he last low imunite to acohol but look like his friends dared him to drink causing him to make out with Chihiro.

Chihiro said ''I need to go to the bathroom you guys'' Karin said ''sure Chi...'' Chihiro rushes to the bathroom she start vomitting she vomit for hours when she return to the group she felt a stomach crap which was so painful Karin ask ''you ok Sen?'' Chihiro said ''I'm not sure first I vomit then this...man is so wried''

Mika said ''it only mean that your expecting something'' Karin ask ''are you saying that Chihiro's pregnant?'' Chihiro shouts ''I can't be!'' Mika said ''look on the bright side you will finally have a child with Haku'' Chihiro said ''shut up this is serious and I'm scared'' Karin said ''of childbirth...relax you have 9 months''

Chihiro ask ''what if Haku won't accept the baby?'' Karin said ''Chihiro you known Haku since you were both young he has loved you ever since'' Mika said ''but just in case you should inform him before it can show once your womb grows and he doesn't know yet is bad news'' Chihiro ask ''does it really hurt?''

Karin said ''you have 9 months just tell Haku already it will be fine'' Chihiro said ''I hope so'' Karin said ''I take you to a doctor to have a pregancy test then we will tell Haku'' Chihiro said ''thanks Karin''

At the hospital...

The doctor said ''congrats is possitive you will have a baby'' Chihiro said ''that's good doctor'' Karin said ''so let's go tell Haku now'' Chihiro said ''I'm scared...'' Karin said ''Chihiro that his baby too you know'' Chihiro didn't have a chose.

Kohaku River...

Chihiro shouts ''Haku! Haku!'' Haku appear in his human form as he went out of the water he goarns ''Chihiro I was sleeping come back in a while...stupid hangover'' Chihiro ask ''Haku where do spirit come from?'' Haku said ''from the gods of nature why?'' Chihiro said ''nothing please have dinner at my house tonight''

Haku felt disturb first Chihiro ask about spirits now she inviting him to dinner he said ''I wonder if Sen is hiding something...?''


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month later...

Chihiro went to the Kohaku River is was already dark Haku appear as a human to Chihiro, he ask ''what is it Sen?'' Chihiro said ''Haku I need to confess to you I'm...I'm...'' Haku ask ''what is it Chihiro?'' Chihiro said ''I'm going to Tokyo the next day'' Haku said ''is a long trip and like there something special in Tokyo''

Chihiro said ''just Karin is inviting me to visit her cousin'' Haku said ''I will come with you then'' Chihiro said ''no thanks Haku'' Haku said ''is ok plus I never been out of the province before'' Chihiro said ''I need to go now laters'' Chihiro left in a hurry Haku said ''I smell something fishy''

Chihiro went to Zeniba's house she said ''I can't tell him granny I'm scared'' Zeniba said ''you have to tell him somehow that's his baby too'' Chihiro said ''I know but what if Haku doesn't accept it'' Zeniba said ''I will explain things to Haku and I will help you till the baby is born''

Chihiro said ''I need some saiki kampatsu no kiwami on this granny'' Chihiro rest a hand on her stomach is not that big yet but it will soon Zeniba said ''you better tell Haku about it soon before it can grow'' Chihiro said ''I will try...''

Chihiro went and call her friends who gave the same advice Chihiro went outside to the Kohaku River, Haku said ''hey Sen let's go swiming'' Chihiro said ''no thanks...'' Haku ask ''is everything ok?'' Haku appear as a human embracing Chihiro, Chihiro said ''yeah I'm just tried that's all'' Haku said ''get some rest don't push yourself''

Haku went to Karin's house, Karin said ''hey Haku, Sen's not here'' Haku said ''I know she sleeping in her house say had you notice that Sen's acting wired'' Karin ask ''what you mean?'' Haku said ''like she hiding something'' Karin said ''I guess she hasn't told you yet'' Haku ask ''told me what? Is she has something that I need to know?''

Karin said ''only way for you to find out is to wait'' Haku said ''Chihiro is hiding something from me what is it?'' Karin said ''oh your such an inpaitent little dragon give Sen a chance'' Haku said ''Sen never keeps secrets from me she can tell me anything'' Karin said ''you have to let her tell you Haku''


	3. Chapter 3

2 Months later...

Haku went to Chihiro's house he said ''Sen we need to talk'' Chihiro said ''yeah Haku I been trying to tell you this but I'm pregnant'' Haku ask ''what? Since when?'' Chihiro said ''for the last 2 months I'm sorry if didn't tell you sooner I'm just scared that you won't accept it''

Haku embrace Chihiro he said ''why would you think I won't accept the baby of the girl I love, I'm a bit dissapointed that you didn't told me sooner but I forgive Sen'' Chihiro said ''thank you Haku'' Haku ask ''so what we have a boy or a girl?'' Chihiro said ''I'm not sure yet but no spoilers'' Haku said ''in that case we need to prepare things then''

Late that night...

Haku ask ''Chihiro are you excited about been a mother?'' Chihiro said ''I'm now what about you Haku?'' Haku said ''generally I have no plans in becoming a parent but yeah I can't wait till that baby is out'' Chihiro said ''yeah me too how long till is out?''

Haku said ''well same as human babies I guess like I said spirits came from gods not from a mother's womb'' Chihiro said ''so is about 9 months at least'' Chihiro rest a hand on her stomach she said ''is begin to kick'' Haku laugh as Chihiro feels their child move around.

The next day...

Karin said ''so you finally told him'' Chihiro said ''yeah...'' Chihiro begin to rub her stomach Karin ask ''what did he say?'' Chihiro said ''that his a bit mad but his ok with it'' Karin said ''wow is sound like Haku is taking things so lightly'' Chihiro said ''is his baby too you know''

Karin said ''I guess so but remember if that asshole dragon friend of yours left you I'm here for you Chihiro'' Chihiro said ''Haku will never dare he loves me'' Karin ask ''what about Yubaba?'' Chihiro said ''we killed her already remember'' Haku said ''we can't be too sure'' Chihiro said ''Haku...''

Karin ask ''ask anyone ever taught you how to knock?'' Haku said ''I heard rumors that Yubaba's remains dissapears from her cofin'' Chihiro said ''you mean stay that...'' Haku said ''she might be still be alive Sen for our baby's safety you must stay here till you give birth''

Chihiro ask ''what about the spirit world?'' Haku said ''that child must never know anything about the spirit world till I clear the rumors on Yubaba'' Chihiro said ''alright but you must aleast let it know Zeniba'' Haku said ''Zeniba can wait'' Chihiro said ''alright then...''


	4. Chapter 4

3 Months later...

Chihiro went over to the piano she found not long after long journey in the spirit world is not suprising that is more older than Haku, Haku said that is been existing before the Kohaku river came it may be old but it can still play.

Chihiro play ''Itsumo Nando Demo'' is been her favorite piece since the Music Festival Chihiro play the piano it echo to the empty house she been alone all day Haku said his making some investigations.

_hajimari no asa(no) shizukana mado_

_zeroni narukarada _

_mitasarete yuke_

_umi no kanatani wa _

_mou sagasanai_

_kagayaku monowa _

_itsumo kokoni_

_watashi no nakani _

_mitsukeraretakara_

Chihiro turn and to see Haku she said ''oh your here then'' Haku said ''Sen look like the rumors were true Yubaba is still alive by the time she learn what your pregant she will go after the baby and another thing'' Chihiro ask ''what is it?''

Haku said ''according to my oracle when a human woman gets pregant with a spirit the woman carrying the child can die durning child birth the child will be half spirit half human more like a demigod something like that'' Chihiro said ''you saying that-''

Haku said ''you can die giving birth I'm sorry Sen'' Chihiro ask ''how long till the baby comes?'' Haku said ''8 months at least your earlier the most'' Chihiro look at her womb is not that big yet though Haku ask ''feel anything?'' Chihiro smiles she said ''just the baby kicking''

Haku notice Chihiro is been playing that piece for hours now she upset about what the oracle said but if she did died her spirit can return to the spirit world and Haku can revive her he appoarch Chihiro he said ''it will be ok trust me we will have a good life''

Chihiro didn't say anything else and left the house...


	5. Chapter 5

7 months later...

Is was a typical day Haku was watches Chihiro stare at the Kohaku river she been staring at it all day Haku can understand that she nervous about the baby but to be so quiet Haku remembers Chihiro been so hyper when they were kids.

Haku finally appoarch her, he said ''Sen let's go outside for some air you and the baby need it'' Chihiro said ''alright Haku I haven't taught of any names yet'' Haku said ''you will probably think of one later'' Chihiro said ''if I can see our baby just once'' Haku said ''don't be paranoid Sen of course you will see our baby after its born''

Park...

Chihiro said ''talk about a relaxing day at the park huh? Sen'' Chihiro said ''I want to go back to the spirit world I want to ask Zeniba something'' Haku said ''I told is dangerous with the rumors about Yubaba'' Chihiro ask ''had you conform the rumors?'' Haku said ''even I find it unclear but her body raising on a seal anti-magic coffin''

Chihiro suddenly felt a kick she said ''Haku your scaring our baby!'' Haku rub her stomach he said ''sorry...'' Chihiro said ''that's was a strong one'' Haku giggles he said ''I can tell you were so suprise I wish I can take you there to give birth but with Yubaba you have to have our baby in the human world''

Chihiro said ''yeah is so pitful especially for a spirit'' Haku said ''don't feel bad once I clear that rumor on Yubaba we can move there'' Chihiro said ''yeah that will be great and Lim and Kamajin can see our child if is a girl let's call it Ushio'' Haku said ''and if is a boy...'' Chihiro said ''Haku...'' Haku ask ''yeah?''

Chihiro said ''no wasn't refering to you silly!'' Haku said ''what about you start calling me by my full name if you want that name so much'' Chihiro said ''ok Haku-chan'' Haku said ''much better or Kohaku you know we haven't hang out like this since we were kids'' Chihiro said ''this where we always go when were not in the spirit world''

Haku said ''curse that Yubaba is impossible for her to come back I had that coffin sealed someone must had brought her back'' Chihiro ask ''you had an idea who?'' Haku said ''no I don't but don't worry about it I will soon find who'' Chihiro said ''Haku...'' Haku ask ''yeah?''

Chihiro said ''I want to talk to Zeniba...''


	6. Chapter 6

last chapter before the baby is born

* * *

8 months later

Haku summon a bubble that connected to Zeniba Chihiro sat on the sofa rubbing her stomach she heard a voice ''Chihiro...'' Chihiro was famillair with a voice she said ''granny!'' Zeniba said ''wow Chihiro your very big now it won't be long before that baby comes'' Chihiro said ''yeah it keep on moving and kicking''

Zeniba said ''I guess Haku was happy about the baby'' Chihiro said ''granny please I'm scared to give birh alone please be with me'' Zeniba said ''I won't able to leave the spirit world dear but I can advice you in giving birth'' Chihiro said ''please...'' Zeniba said ''first alway remember to breath'' Chihiro said ''next?''

Zeniba said ''don't push too hard calm down'' Chihiro said ''but it will hurt'' Zeniba said ''you have to do it if you want to have that child'' Chihiro continue to rub her stomach she said ''Haku won't let me go near the tunnel I want to go back to the spirit world I wish I was 10 again so I relive my first adventure with Haku''

Zeniba said ''I know is hard is dangerous here I'm suprise that Haku is doing fine there'' Chihiro said ''his always in the Kohaku river his only out when is dinner time or when is windy and cold'' Zeniba said ''it rains here more often than normal'' Chihiro said ''that's not normal''

Zeniba said ''is a shame that Yubaba was revived'' Chihiro ask ''is she after you?'' Zeniba said ''no I think she will be after that baby so must stay there till you give birth'' Chihiro said ''but I really want to go back to the spirit world is borning here in the human world'' Zeniba said ''just hang in there dear''

Chihiro said ''I'm almost 9 months now and my stomach hurts already I think is already ready to come out'' Chihiro took a death breath Zeniba said ''just breath don't push'' Chihiro said ''I won't but boy this baby is so active inside I wish it can just leave already I'm going to pop already''

Zeniba said ''I'm sure everyone is excited for you'' Chihiro said ''yeah Karin gave me so much baby stuff over the last few weeks I can't wait to see my child'' Zeniba said ''me too dear I wish I can be there for you when you give birth'' Chihiro said ''Haku keeps telling me to be careful since he heard Yubaba is back from the dead''

Zeniba said ''I will be happy to help a decaded body is not a problem'' Haku said ''that should not be necessary Zeniba'' Chihiro said ''Haku...'' Haku said ''that's enough Chihiro go back to our room now and rest that child can come already any minute'' Chihiro said ''but granny...ugh''

Haku ask ''what's wrong'' Chihiro said ''nothing I almost felt like is coming'' Haku mumbles ''oh no is almost time'' Zeniba said ''relax dear'' Haku said ''be careful Chihiro if you feel the pains again tell me'' Chihiro said ''ok...''

* * *

The next chap the baby will be born and start of the real story


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: character death

* * *

9 months laters...

Chihiro is feeling more restless than ever she can have the baby anytime soon but Haku just said just to relax and if she feels any pains he said just to call Karin promise to be with her when the baby comes Chihiro feels more safer with her friends...

10 days laters...

Chihiro notice is raining hard she was getting scared is not like to rain like today she decide to play her piano but before she stand up from the sofa she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she screams in pain she screams ''Haku!'' Haku quickly appoarch Chihiro, he ask ''what's wrong?''

Chihiro said ''the baby...it think is time!'' Haku said ''don't panic just relax you will be fine'' Chihiro screams ''hurry is coming...ugh!'' Haku said ''don't worry Sen just lie down I will get help'' Karin said ''Chihiro!'' Haku shouts ''Karin help us!'' Karin rush to Haku, she ask ''what's wrong?'' Haku said ''Chihiro is about to have the baby''

Karin said ''just calm down and breath Chi, you will be ok'' Chihiro said ''I'm scared'' Karin said ''get Chihiro inside your room I will prepare the hot water'' Haku said ''alright, thanks Karin'' Karin said ''call Mika I will need help'' Chihiro screams ''ugh...it hurts already'' Haku said ''just breath Chihiro just wait a little longer''

20 minutes later...

Karin said ''get ready Chihiro were about to start'' Haku held Chihiro's hand he said ''I'm here for you'' Chihiro said ''Haku...'' Karin shouts ''Chihiro push!'' Chihiro screams ''ugh!'' Haku said ''your doing great Sen!'' Chihiro screams ''argh...I want to stop already!'' Karin said ''is ok Chi your doing good just give it a big one''

Chihiro screams ''ahhh...it hurts so bad'' Haku said ''breath Sen!'' Haku can feel a low pulse he privately said ''this is not good her pulse is not normal'' Chihiro look a deep breath she said ''Haku, if I don't make it'' Haku said ''don't say that you will be fine'' Chihiro screams ''argh...Haku make it stop!''

Haku painfully watches Chihiro, the rain is getting stronger he can't bear to watch Chihiro suffer, remember her suffering in the spirit world under Yubaba he doesn't want to see her suffer again, he want to look back but refuse to.

5 hours later...

Haku look outside it was already a storm Chihiro screams ''ugh...argh!'' Karin said ''your almost done Sen, just give it one last go!'' Mika shouts ''you can do it Chihiro!'' Chihiro takes a deep breath she screams ''AHHHHHH!'' The storm rages then a sudden Karin said ''is here its a boy!''

Haku watches as a tiny baby boy is been given to him, Chihiro was breathing heavily and barely awake, Haku said ''you did it Chihiro you did-'' Haku saw Chihiro seem to be giving in, Haku take her hand he shouts ''Chihiro! Chihiro! Sen!'' Karin said ''I will call a doctor!'' Chihiro opens her eyes she whimpers ''Ha...ku''

Haku said ''don't close your eyes Chihiro, you must fight back!'' Chihiro said ''Haku I'm so tried I want to rest'' Haku said ''don't give in Chihiro, please look at our son look at Haku'' Chihiro said ''Kohaku let me see our litte boy'' Kohaku place Haku next to Chihiro, she said ''take good care of him'' Haku shouts ''Chihiro!''

That night...

Karin cries ''Chihiro!'' Mika moarns ''Chihiro don't go!'' Haku watches as Chihiro is been put in her final resting place, he cries ''Chihiro...Sen...why?'' Karin said ''I'm sorry Haku...'' Haku said ''call me Kohaku from now on I'm giving that name to my son I need to go now''

Kohaku when to the Kohaku river he dips his son inside it start crying and seconds later it transfer to a white dragon, Kohaku said ''I know it his a river spirit that explain the rain'' Kohaku said ''there, there is ok daddy is here...I will protect you...Haku''

* * *

This is only the begining of the real adventure


	8. Chapter 8

13 years later...

Sosuke said ''Haku see you later...'' Haku said ''bye Sosuke thanks again for the necklace'' Haku rans home happily today is his 13th birthday but once he got home he saw Kohaku rather upset he ask ''you ok dad?'' Kohaku didn't say a word only ingoring him he follows his dad outside standing my a tombstone.

Haku read it ''_Chihiro may you rest in peace we will meet again someday''_ Kohaku sheds a tear he cries ''Chihiro I miss you why you have to die...'' Haku ask ''who is buried here dad?'' Kohaku scolds Haku ''why you followed me go home!'' Haku rans back home crying.

Haku when to the forest he angerly said ''I hate dad so much he never cares about me his always mad at me for no reason I hate him so much I'm not going back anymore'' Haku walks deeper to the forest he recalls his dad saying to not go to the deepest part of the forest he doesn't know why.

Haku walks deeper and deeper into the forest till he saw a mysterious tunnel on the end of the road he looks inside it was leading somewhere curious what's on the other side he went inside when he got to the other side he saw it was like an old asument park he said ''whoa is so awesome in here!''

Haku look around more deeper he saw an apple tree he let an apple fall in his hand he start eating it while walking around till he saw a bathhouse maybe he can get a hot bath inside he just hope is for free cause he lost his wallet by the playground he cross the bridgh the entrance was open and he enters he calls ''hello are you open?'' But no answer.

Haku taught is was close so he left is was getting dark and the light by the bathhouse are openning he taught he should head back but when he was about to reach the tunnel is was fill with water he can't swim aside since he can't swim so his stuck till morning.

Haku looks around he heard someone crying when he return to the riverbank he saw a 10 year old girl crying but someone was wrong she was fading Haku appoarch her hugging her the girl got scared but Haku said ''I'm a friend...'' the girl screams Haku hands over an apple he said ''here eat this it should save you''

The little girl ate the apple soon she was back to normal Haku said ''now let's get out of here'' the girl said ''my parents have been turned to pigs you need to help me'' Haku said ''is like I know some kind of magic'' Haku's hand glow as the wind blow he said ''I stand corrected''

Haku lead her to the bathhouse he said ''listen I need to find your parents I want you to escape'' the girl shouts ''no don't leave me!'' Haku said ''you need to if you want to save them'' the girl said ''so they did turn to pigs''

Haku made a map on her mind he said ''listen go to the back door go down the stairs and enter the boiler the boiler room and find Kamajin he can help you'' the girl ask ''what about you?'' Haku said ''I will distract them but just remember Chihiro I'm here for you?'' Chihiro ask ''how you know my name?''

Haku said ''I just know you somehow I don't know why anyway go to the boiler room I will be back with help'' Haku enters the bathouse is was huge he said ''I hope Chihiro is ok on her own, now to find her parents and my way home'' Haku looks around is empty and the baths are dirty fill with dead bodies and blood stains.

Haku went to the peek of the bathouse there a huge door and is chained a note said ''_Forbiden''_ Hake wonders why is chained good he can't break it and it has an anti-magic seal but is been destroyed Haku wants to see what's inside but all the sudden a huge wind blew the door open.

Haku wasn't sure what happen but he enter the door which drag him to an office by the enter is a huge coffin it was opened he wonders who was in there it craves ''_Yubaba''_ he wonders ''who is Yubaba?'' The room darken only the fireplace has it, Haku shouts ''who's there?''

_''Well aren't you a brave little river spirit''_

Haku ask ''river spirit? What are you talking about?''

_''Don't play dumb your just like your cursive father!''_

Haku shudders ''dad...'' he shouts ''who are you show yourself!''

_''Come closer to my coffin and you will see who I'm''_

Haku when closer to the coffin the name was gone but when the lighting flashes he saw body inside coffin and old witch blood stained and eyes are open Haku screams ''ahhh!'' He back away from the coffin but the body went behind him and soon it was evey direction.

Back in the human world...

Kohaku sits on the cliff edge by the open lake is was dark and windy, Karin said ''you should go back inside you will catch a cold'' Kohaku said ''I'm a spirit the wind is a part of me'' Karin ask ''what's wrong with you?'' Kohaku said ''Sen...'' Karin said ''get over it Haku is been 13 years already your letting your son suffer for it''

Kohaku ask ''where is Haku?'' Karin said ''hadn't seen him all day'' Kohaku said ''I need to find my son then'' he went back to the Kohaku River he comands ''Kohaku River connect yourself to my son find Haku and show me where he is'' the river shown him Haku inside Yubaba's office.

Kohaku panics ''his in the spirit world?'' Kohaku rushes toward the tunnel he shouts ''Haku hang on I will save you!''

Back at the spirit world

_''What you want from me?''_

Haku said ''to find Chihiro's parents and return her to the human world!''

_''Then must do one thing work for me in the bathhouse''_

Haku said ''I will do it only in one condition you must send Chihiro back to the human world both of us back''

_''Fine...sign your name in the contract''_

A contract flew to Haku, Haku sign his full name on the contract ''Nighiyama Kohaku Nushi'' the contract disapear

_''Kohaku isn't it...fine I won't steal your name this time but why not...from now on you will be called Haku and that brat will be called...Sen understand?''_

Haku said ''yes...I will called Sen right away''

Haku went to the boiler room Chihiro was asleep Haku felt dizzy too a strong nausa is making him sick he wants to faint which he eventually did.


End file.
